User talk:EmpyrealInvective
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the I.C.U. page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MooseJuice (talk) 00:53, October 28, 2013 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. Do you feel like a hero yet? 05:40, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:Tool Music Welp, I had a person do it for me, as I had no idea how it works, other than a specific template you can use (i'll try to post the name of it here). The person I went to is a fellow named Esoteric Entity aka 'Hoody', one of the chat mods who pops up sometimes. Feel free to ask him if he ever shows up. Here's the template name: Template:YoutubePlayer. Kind of replying to your messege on my blog. I couldn't leave a reply on my bloggy thing so I just wanted to say this. I think it is really awesome spreading stories from around the world like that and exchanging them with stories you know. I can't imagine how it is seeing their faces light up with new stories to hear and someone new to hear their stories as well. I know how it is when I can make my son really laugh (he only just started being able to laugh as a response and not just a knee-jerk reaction so we're excited) and I would imagine it is something like that. You have actually sort of inspired me to look for more stories I read alone in the dark under my bed covers when I was a kid, in order to read to my son later in life when he is able to understand better. Thanks :) CloverDreams (talk) 06:57, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello I'm Duncan, I'm new to the site. Would you mind checking out some of my stories. It would mean a lot to get some peer review. DuncanAernisMaleron (talk) 19:10, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Yo Hey man. When you make a minor edit, just click the "minor edit" option. Descriptions are just for adding sentences, spatial deletion and bigger stuff like that. Just want to make your job a bit easier. Cheers. Mystreve (talk) 19:05, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Categories Hey man. "Marked for Review" is a standalone category i.e. no other tag can be on a story that is Marked for Review. Just a head's up. Mystreve (talk) 19:08, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Re Nope. Once you're done editing, remove the M4R category and label it accordingly. M4R is mainly for stories that need light editing. That recent one you edited however, was deleted because it didn't meet Quality Standards. Mystreve (talk) 19:26, March 20, 2014 (UTC) translations I was going to respond to your comment on "Symphony of the Night", but it was was bad so it had to go. If you want to translate non-English language works into English, go ahead. It would actually be really helpful if you did that (given that this is an English-speaking website). There should be plenty of untranslated works in Category:AltLang. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:06, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :I can help if you need it too, Emp. GOOD job on going through the M4R category by the way. Ever think about applying for VCROC? *hint hint* :Mystreve (talk) 21:00, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ::All it is, is an editor with some beefed-up rights. You can instantly delete a story (with a valid reason) with severe issues. You can roll back bad edits by users and rename poorly written titles. If anyone on here could do this, it's you. I don't kiss ass, I'm just saying this for the good of the wiki. You're a great writer and editor. And I will gladly help with any questions that you may have should you get the rights. VCROC is all but empty right now, and we need the help from active folks like you. Not trying to push, but I know you care about this site and good horror (like me). It is your choice to apply ultimately (obviously), but we really could use you, man. And I've seen other authors ask for your feedback in the past and I'm pretty sure you'd get support. Sorry for the long reply here, but...yeah, we need you. Let me know your thoughts. Mystreve (talk) 22:10, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Flood my talk page with whatever questions you have. Seriously. Even if you have questions regarding the application itself, ask me. Good luck, man. :::Mystreve (talk) 22:51, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Re Nope. A VCROC blocking means that the user re-uploaded a pasta after being warned. Or for creating a spam page. So on and so forth. The user's profile is more admin-related if there is an issue with it. Mystreve (talk) 23:48, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Alright. But how do I remove the M4R category from the pastas in that category? Or do I have to be an admin? BelowXero (talk) 20:36, April 4, 2014 (UTC)BelowXero Re: Master of Puppets, Pulling the Strings... I just gave you VCROC. If you'd like I could also give you the ability to mass delete a specific user's contributions, which will probably be necessary here. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:27, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :Congratulations on a well-deserved VCROC vote. Feel free to add this to the beginning of your profile page if you feel so inclined. :Mystreve (talk) 13:18, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Re To be honest, I haven't ever had to do that before, so I have no idea. I think Skelly mentioned something about that in his post above? Ask him for specifics, then let me know how as well. Interested to see how that is done for future reference. Mystreve (talk) 15:52, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Batch Delete To mass delete pages you need to install the AjaxBatchDelete tool. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 18:40, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :There's also WHAM. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:42, April 9, 2014 (UTC) VCROC After seeing how well you've been performing as VCROC since I gave it to you yesterday, I decided to just go ahead and pass your app and make the rights permanent. Keep up the good work. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:45, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Viral Videos How in the world did that happen? Haha! Did another user do that or, was it some sort of glitch? I know one thing though, I didn't mark myself as the author... CreepyMorefedora (talk) 00:09, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations You're the main person killing the Marked for Review category. What the fuck has it ever done to you to deserve that treatment?!?!? Kidding :) You're doing a great job editing on here. Mystreve (talk) 11:46, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Re It was protected back in 2011 per the author's request. I'm pretty sure that you, as a VCROC, can still edit it though. Have you tried? Also, yes to your story being uploaded. Just make sure you make an author's note at the beginning of the story telling the reader what you told me about the title. Sounds like a good story, based on what you told me. Looking forward to reading it. Mystreve (talk) 12:17, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Re Looking at the history, it looks as if it wasn't vandalized or anything like that. I'd say make your edits, and if Zalg doesn't like them, he can always roll them back (he's an admin). I really don't think he'll mind, since another decent author is doing the editing though. Go for it. Also, I have a lot of downtime at work now, so bring that story on! Could use a break from site cleanup anyway. Mystreve (talk) 12:34, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Master Hey, not contesting the deletion or anything, but where could I find the spinoff pasta wiki? Because I'm pretty lost on that. And I already saved a copy, as deletion happens rather frequently for me. TheUnspeakableObject (talk) 16:11, April 25, 2014 (UTC)TheUnspeakableObject P.S. If you're interested, I uploaded the story on SpinPasta, here's the link: http://spinpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Master Just got your message I actually named the protaganist Ronald because I figured given him a name would give him more character, at the same time I felt adding weird and the other one, was because it was slighty poor quality and it was a pretty weird story. Also I don't know what pointsgaming is, but thank you for letting me know. I'm sorry. Luigifan100 (talk) 22:16, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Re They're not removed right away, but ultimately are. In short, no you shouldn't have to do anything once they are edited/categorized. -- Mystreve (talk) 16:37, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Thanks for editing my shit story!!!! I appreciate it very much! 折り鶴 (talk) 13:43, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Paper crane Hi, it me paper crane sorry for like....annoying you but i want to thank you so much for helping me cause i'm new and i am so lost right here. 折り鶴 (talk) 14:01, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Thank you,Thank you,Thank you. Paper crane Please don't flood the "Wiki Activity" page with your creepypastas. I'm trying to find other creepypastas. Your creepypastas do not amuse me. And before you talk about the random page button, I want NEW pastas.